


Fascination

by oncomingstorm42



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm42/pseuds/oncomingstorm42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look into Selene's thoughts while they're hiding in the warehouse.  Set during Underworld: Evolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

Selene woke to the sound of clanging metal and muttered curses.  It took a while for her to get her bearings and remember that she was currently sat, naked, in a trailer in the middle of nowhere with a frustrated hybrid outside trying to fix their only mode of transport.  Not the way she thought her day would be going.

  She slowly opened the door and watched as Michael tried to fit the jack under the truck before giving up and simply lifting it and propping it up with a few bricks, she shook her head and smiled, he was useless in a fight but at least he could fix the car.  Maybe she would keep him around. 

  “Shit!” Michael yelled and Selene ducked into the shadows as he quickly glanced over to see if she’d woken up.  He turned back to the truck after wrapping a bandage around his hand and kicked the tyre he’d just replaced to test it.  “I’m not going to touch anything in there,” he muttered, looking at the delicate parts under the bonnet.  “I don’t know my own strength.” He smiled weakly at his joke and Selene felt her heart break slightly.

  Normally any newly turned vampire would have a few days to recover and get used to their new bodies.  Poor Michael was thrown in at the deep end with no one but her to help him adjust and Selene knew she was hardly the most approachable person in the world.  She could see it as he walked, his shoulders were hunched as if he were walking through a storm with no protection and he was reluctant to touch or hold anything for fear of breaking it.  He was utterly lost and Selene was the only one who understood him, even though she couldn’t completely understand.

  After watching him struggle to get the truck started for a few minutes, she dressed in her leather uniform and walked out to join him.  Michael didn’t notice her until she was standing next to him with her hand on the key.  She smiled at him and he gave a hesitant smile back before they turned the key together.  Partners and maybe something more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought about by a very random idea I had. Title taken from the Alphabeats song of the same name.


End file.
